From Dawn Till Dusk
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: It has been two weeks after Ginga's unexpected confession Hikaru was starting to have doubts about their relationship. Sequel to Yes,I Like Her


**Another Ginga x Hikaru :D this is a sequel to Yes, I Like Her, I don't know why you people like that one so much, I placed no effort on it, I just thought of it in the middle of the night XD yeah, hope you like this one as much as the other story, I own nothing, oh yeah, don't kill me! WARNING: Ginga is OOC**

Two weeks after Ginga's unexpected confession to Hikaru, but it never really did feel like it was love, even now it seemed like the farthest they could get was to be best friends, they always joke around al the time, Ginga never really did anything romantic, not even flowers.

Even if Ginga had the sudden attitude change, he was still the same reckless person like before.

Two days ago when Ginga blindly walked across the streets and almost got ran over by an over speeding car, good thing Hikaru was there to yank him out of the way. And the other day when he was too busy talking to Hikaru, he almost slammed into a rotating door and there was this time he was greeting Hikaru by the streets, he almost fell in an open manhole. All those events seems like a big joke to him "I guess I got lucky" he always says with a warm smile, but Hikaru was always left worrying about his safety, who knows, he might accidentally kill himself if he isn't careful.

Hikaru always has fun when she is around Ginga, he always brightens her lonely days, but she wasn't exactly looking for fun, she wanted love, love that is ever lasting, she was beginning to wonder if this was all a big joke for Ginga.

Today, Hikaru woke up earlier than her usual days, she got ready for work, putting on her dark blue coat and combing her baby blue hair, which was messier than ever, it destroyed he mood a little bit too, but eventually fixed it, grabbed the rest of her things and rushed out the door.

On her way to the WBBA, Hikaru saw Ginga on the other side of the streets, all his attention focused on the dawn sky, morning breeze blowing his fiery red hair. Ginga seemed to have noticed Hikaru and waved at her, Hikaru made a small smile, the cold breeze sent chills down her spine as Ginga approached her "What are you doing up so early?" he asked drawing closer to her.

"I'm heading to work" Hikaru said starring into Ginga's golden brown eyes.

"You go to work this early?" Ginga said in surprise "It's still dawn"

I know, but, there's nothing wrong with being early than late right?" Hikaru said sheepishly. Ginga laughed in amusement "Well looks like you too early"

"I know, but there's noting much to do if you were me" Hikaru whispered earning a look of 'are you kidding' from Ginga "What do you mean? There is plenty of things to do with your life, as long as you have fun"

_Have fun? I don't want fun, I just want to be loved _Hikaru's conscience said but she physically did the opposite "How?" the word escaped her thoughts.

Ginga made another smile of amusement I'll show you" reaching his hand out. Hikaru took his hand with no hesitation and followed him, where ever he was going…..

"Ginga I can't stay too late, I have work today" Hikaru repeated for the third time, only this time Ginga decided to say something "It wouldn't hurt if you broke the rules for only one day right?"

"Ginga….I have to go" Hikaru pleaded, but Ginga just kept ignoring it "Look, you need to learn how to NOT get sucked in to work" Ginga held her hand tighter "Enjoy yourself"

Hikaru had no other choice but to agree, how bad can it get?

Ginga was took Hikaru to the place where he had always been going when he needed to be alone (you know, the one where he stayed when he first met Kenta)

They were looking at the rising sun. Hikaru didn't know why Ginga brought her here, "Ginga, I didn't know you like seeing the sun rise" Hikaru commented.

"I don't, it burns my eyes" Ginga said jokingly "But it's beautiful" his voice got softer "Like you" he added.

Hikaru was shocked _is he flirting? That's the first time he did that in two weeks! _Hikaru felt a spark wanting to erupt inside her, as she blushed; cheeks turned a little crimson red.

"Well, let's get going" Ginga broke Hikaru from her thoughts

"Going where?" Hikaru asked in surprise.

"Hey, we're not staying here forever you know" Ginga said sarcastically and stood up at the same time, dragging Hikaru on her feet.

"Where are we going next?" Hikaru asked excitedly.

"You'll see," Ginga simply said and began leading Hikaru away again.

The two end up in a garden, with all kinds of blooming flowers, Hikaru was starting to wonder how Ginga found such a beautiful place.

"I found this place when I was looking for the right place we could go" Ginga said which surprised Hikaru _are we spiritually linked or something?_

Ginga took her to the center of the garden, where there was a heart shaped silver altar with vines clinging on both sides.

They sat down on the soft mint green grass, which Hikaru couldn't stop touching "I've never seen this kind of grass, it's so soft and so green" Hikaru said.

Ginga was smiling at her, which made Hikaru a little suspicious "What's wrong…is there something on my face?"

"No, there's something missing" Ginga said

"And what could that be?" Hikaru asked, Ginga brushed away strands of hair from Hikaru's face and placed a rose on her hair.

Hikaru grew a little playful and tackled Ginga to the ground. "Aw you"

"Okay I give you a flower and this is what I get?" Ginga joked

"Well, thank you" Hikaru said and continued to hold Ginga down, Ginga suddenly rolled over pinning Hikaru to the ground, after that the two breaks down laughing.

The sprinkler system suddenly activates, Ginga smiled "Hope you like to get wet" he said

"Of course I love to get wet" Hikaru said and pushed Ginga in the middle of the field.

After all spraying, they dried themselves and even had a picnic there.

Hikaru didn't notice time pass "What time is it anyway?"

"1:30" Ginga replied, Hikaru froze for a while "We….looks like I'm skipping work"

"That's the spirit" Ginga encouraged.

"You such an influence Ginga" Hikaru muttered

Ginga was amused again and started throwing grass at Hikaru

"Hey!" Hikaru started throwing weeds at Ginga "Two can play at that game"

Once they were done, they left the garden, Hikaru assumed that they were heading back but Ginga motioned her to go somewhere else, Hikaru just followed.

Ginga took Hikaru to Bey Park, at instant Hikaru froze "What are we doing here?"

"Our final destination" Ginga said going to the other side of the stadium "Do you still have Aquario?"

"Yeah" Hikaru hesitantly took it out of her pocket "Why?"

"Use it" Ginga replied.

"I-I don't have my launcher" Hikaru's voice softened, Ginga took out his own launcher and gave it to Hikaru "Here, use this"

Hikaru didn't want to move at first "Why?"

"I want you to enjoy life, by not living in fear" Ginga placed the launcher on Hikaru's hands and grabbed both her arms and whispered into her ear "Remember that time in Hades City when you bravely launched Aquario at our enemies, do it right now, pretend a bunch of goons are in front of us, what shall you do?"

Hikaru's expression brightened and Launched Aquario in the middle of the stadium.

It was guaranteed to be the best day for Hikaru, Ginga stopped in front of Hikaru's house "See you tomorrow" he said

Hikaru kissed him on the cheek "I'll see you in my dreams"

**And this proves that I'm not all about Toby and Kassy, well maybe I am XD**

**I don't know when I started shipping these two but it's adorable for me, I don't know which episode exactly, but I thought they were in love when Hikaru was spying on Ginga battling some children, and the part where Ginga chased her, yeah…they seemed in love.**

**I'll give virtual animals to anyone who bothers to read this junk XD**

**Oh yeah, this is just a one shot, and if you could, please try to review in English, but if you can't, it's okay, I can translate.**


End file.
